Complicité Crépusculaire
by Shakyla
Summary: Aujourd'hui soir, pas de sang au programme. Pas de combat, pas d'activité insolites et douteuses. Et l'apocalypse semble encore lointaine. Pourtant, cela ne dérange pas Raphaël. Loin de là. Des soirées comme celles-ci, on en vit que quelques-unes dans toute une vie. Alors il compte en profiter. En toute simplicité. ( Résumé non travaillé, je l'améliorerais par la suite.)


**Hey bonjour/bonsoir à vous mes chers lecteurs ou lectrices !**

 **Je suis (enfin) de retour sur ce merveilleux site que je consulte tous les jours tout en restant pourtant bien silencieuse et inactive niveau review. Honnêtement, n'hésitez pas à me réprimander puisque c'est justifié, n'ayez pas peur je sais que je le mérite x). Sachez que je m'auto-blâme également, vous ne serez pas seuls !**

 **Bref.**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, cet OS sera court ( sacrilège !) et dénué de toute scène de violence ou de description sanglante. Tentant d'exploiter ma plume pour connaître mes limites, j'ai donc versé dans la joie et la simplicité d'une soirée calme, sans combat aucun. Un peu de bonheur, pour une fois dans mes écrits ( Il était temps !).**

 **Je sais que c'est court ( il doit faire neuf cents mots à tout casser), je trouve moi-même que j'aurais pu faire plus... Mais bon, peu importe la taille du texte du moment que l'on apprécie le contenu !**

 **Espérons que j'arriverais à vous transmettre l'émotion que j'ai ressenti en m'imaginant la scène... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Coups de canif. 6 points de suture.

\- Lame émoussée, 8 centimètres de balafre.

\- Ttsss, c'est rien comparé à ma clavicule de traviole.

Il accompagna son commentaire moqueur d'un joyeux chuintement de bulles de gaz s'échappant d'une canette d'aluminium secouée. Le mutant qui tapotait distraitement sa bière vide contre la pierre effritée stoppa son geste tout en tournant lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur, sceptique. Le jeune homme but une longue gorgée en silence, reposa théâtralement sa canette sur le muret instable; ménageant ainsi son petit effet, et laissa échapper d'une voix non dénuée de fierté:

\- Batte de baseball. En acier. Une petite salope plus maligne que je ne le pensais.

Raphaël lui accorda un sourire goguenard tout en fronçant le museau, sortant son saï pour observer la lumière se refléter sur le métal poli. Casey comprit immédiatement son erreur en remarquant l'expression du visage de son meilleur ami. Il en avait trop dit; le fait qu'il se soit fait exploser un os par une fille l'avait apparemment décrédibiliser auprès de son pote la tortue, le faisait passer pour un amateur. Merde.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton bourru en percutant le bras caoutchouteux de son poing bandé.

Raphaël ne répliqua que par un sourire mauvais et enleva la main de son pote d'un coup d'épaule puissant, faisant tomber sa canette au sol.

\- À mon tour.

Le mutant parcourut son corps balafré d'un regard expert, cherchant une cicatrice assez impressionnante sans pour autant être trop considérable, sans quoi cela mettrait fin à ce concours débile mais assez plaisant pour leur ego masculin. Casey reporta ses yeux au ciel, observant la lune chatoyante triomphant pour quelques secondes de la masse compacte de nuage automnales qui tentait d'étouffer sa splendeur. Soudain, Raph lâcha en pointant la partie concernée:

\- Ici. Rafale de balles dans l'épigastre lors d'une mission qui a mal tournée.

Il grimaça en se remémorant ce souvenir particulièrement douloureux. Son plastron avait volé en éclat comme une coquille de noisette, il avait fallu plusieurs mois avant que celui-ci ne se régénère, bien que la traces des impacts des billes de plombs meurtrières se laissaient toujours deviner. Casey, qui tentait de reprendre le dessus dans leur classement de blessures de guerre, observa attentivement la mimique de la tortue impétueuse avant de se redresser triomphalement, pointant son visage d'un doigt victorieux.

\- Ah-ah ! Tu parles comme si t'avais eu _mal_ !

\- Mais parce que j'ai eu mal, crétin.

Casey lui lança sa canette désormais inutile à la figure, que la tortue au bandeau rouge évita d'une simple torsion du cou. Il descendit ensuite du muret d'un saut souple et bien trop pompeux pour les maigres centimètres qui le séparaient de la terre ferme. Raph roula les yeux et lui asséna un " _Ramasse tes détritus, sale gosse. Après cela, ça atterrit dans les égouts et une pauvre tortue innocente et sans cervelle prénommée Mikey pourrait s'étouffer avec_ ".

Casey se plia à la directive de mauvaise grâce, mais n'abandonna pas ses taquineries pour autant.

\- Alors comme ça notre Raphie a souffert, mmh ?

L'intéressé serra les dents, piqué au vif, et détourna le regard, tapotant le bout de son saï contre le ciment défraîchi.

\- Plantes-toi un morceau de métal bien profondément dans l'estomac en 3 secondes chrono et après tu pourras parler.

Casey étouffa un ricanement et lança par dessus son épaule alors qu'il fourrait le cadavre de la cannette dans son sac de sport:

\- Pauvre petit chou, tu veux que je te plaigne ?

\- Ferme-là, le blondinet.

Casey stoppa son geste et se retourna vers son ami; qui testait nonchalamment son arme sur ses cuisses, retraçant les déchirures de la pointe de sa lame.

\- Je ne suis pas blond. Souffla-t-il avec perplexité, sonnant presque comme s'il s'interrogeait lui-même.

\- Je sais. Rétorqua le mutant avec paresse, lâchant finalement son joujou pour s'avachir confortablement, levant le nez sur la voute céleste saturée de nuages troubles. C'est con.

De longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent alors que Casey tentait de trouver un sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis, comprenant toute la grotesquerie de la situation, il éclata d'un rire sonore. Ce qui lui valut un jet de bière sur son nez tordu.

\- Raph ! Protesta-t-il vivement en essuyant d'une manche crasseuse le liquide poisseux.

\- Mets-là en veilleuse et profite, gamin.

Raphaël avait renversé sa tête en arrière, appuyé sur ses mains, son bandeau fatigué flottant faiblement derrière lui. Il contemplait le ciel piqueté d'étoiles, invisibles et si pâles comparées aux halos des néons aveuglants. Pourtant, fidèles à leur poste, elles tentaient d'égayer la noirceur d'encre de la nuit. On ne leur demandait rien, on les ignorait, mais elles continuaient à le faire tout de même, depuis des millénaires. Et c'était beau comme ça. Et Raphaël embrassait le monde de son regard fiévreux, ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à passer un moment en compagnie de son meilleur copain sous un ciel réconfortant et fascinant. Il oubliait ce qui l'entourait, se croyait capable de tout: il se sentait immortel. Et il sourit aux constellations en laissant cette sérénité apaiser son tempérament de flamme.

Pour une fois, Casey se tut.

* * *

 **Alors, pas trop court ? Pas trop déplaisant ni ennuyeux ?**

 **Honnêtement, ce texte me plaît comme il est. Court, mais taché de nostalgie et d'un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à trouver, mais qui est pourtant bien présent. Bref. J'attends de voir comment la pilule est passée de votre côté, si les textes plus léger me conviennent ou si je devrais rester sur les textes morbides ou tristes.**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte sorti de mon imagination une nuit où le sommeil tardait à venir, je vous dit Ohayo et on se retrouve bientôt dans mes prochains chapitres de mes fanfictions, ou dans un OS qui arrivera bientôt. Ou qui sait, dans une de mes reviews sur votre fanfiction !** ** _( mais faudrait d'abord que je me secoue et arrête de jouer les spectres ! )_**


End file.
